Bionicle, the Great Battle
by legolord91
Summary: A war rages on Metru Nui and the greatest battle is about to rage.(Bionicle-Kingdom Hearts Crossover)No Pairings.
1. Default Chapter

Hi, this is my first ever fic. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, except for the things I made up which I'll list later.

* * *

**Bionicle the great battle **

**Chapter 1: The storm is coming **

Kiva-metru the only safe refuge for the matoran and will soon be bombarded by a large army.

"Where are the Matoran?" Tahu Nuva asked Gali.

"In the sanctuary, though some stayed to fight." Gali replied.

"Who wanted to stay?" Pohatu asked her.

"Nuhrii, Sokara, and Lewta." Vakama Hordika said arriving at the wall.

"Well, we should be able to, since not all of us are worthless at fighting. I killed a Vaki Bordak and have the tools to prove it." Lewta said coming up after Vakama and pulling out two staffs of command and showing them.

"Your darkluck." Lewa said shortly.

"Kopaka what can you see?" Lihkan asked.

"Makuta's army is coming, apparently Sidorak and his Visorak have joined him." Kopaka said using his mask of vision to see miles away.

"Great, not only did they mutate us, now they're coming to kill us all!" Nokama said.

"No, they won't Nokama, we'll make it through." Gaaki said.

"Look! An unidentified ship heading this way!" Kopaka yelled pointing towards space.

"I'll take care of it." Sakuta said aiming a large energy orb at the aircraft and firing it.

"That should do it." Norik said as the orb flew into space.

**On the 'unidentified' aircraft:**

"Isn't it great to get away from Donald and Goofy for a while?" Sora asked piloting the gummi ship towards the new world.

"You said it they do get annoying some times." Kyle agreed.

"Ditto. Sora, what world are we arriving at?" Riku asked.

"No idea, but it looks like a big city." Sora said.

"Cool! Wake me when we get there." Kyle said lying on his bunk and almost immediately falling to sleep.

"Well let's hurry so we can find the Keyhole and get out of here." Sora said.

"Yeah, I can feel darkness here. It's not heartless, but something different." Riku told him.

"Weird, Oh, &$ an energy orb heading straight for us!" Sora yelled.

"I guess they don't like visitors! Prepare for impact!"

CRASH!

The energy orb collided with the ship, causing Kyle to fall off his bunk.

"What the freak is going on!" He asked getting to his feet cursing.

"Uh-oh! Prepare for crash landing!" Sora yelled as the trio headed for a large desert like section.

**In an unknown location:**

"What news of the army, Dume?" Makuta asked Dume.

"They will be there shortly." Dume replied.

"The Visorak as well? What is it Roodaka?" Sidorak asked Dume and his Viceroy.

"Someone is here to see you, my king." Roodaka said entering the room followed by a human with long silver (or white) hair.

"Who are you?" Sidorak said gazing at the stranger.

"Forgive me for the intrusion, but I think you could use some extra artillery. By the way my name is Ansem." The man said calmly.

"Extra artillery? What do you mean?" Makuta asked.

"This artillery." Ansem said summoning two shadow's.

"Incredible!" Dume said in awe.

"Yes, yes. We could use them." Sidorak said prodding one of them with his blade.

"So, do we have an alliance?" Ansem said holding out his hand, which Dume shook.

"Excellent, now as your partner this is what I want…"

**Po-Metru:**

"Hmm. It's so peaceful here." Jalara said staring around the Metru.

"Yes, it's amazing a little ways away there will be a battle raging." Koriku said to him.

"Well let's get going. We've got a ways to go still." The Toa of twilight looked all around.

"Look!" Jalara said pointing towards the sky using his mask of vision to see.

"It's heading towards the Vaki encampment!" Koriku said running after the falling aircraft.

"Wait! We don't even know what's in there. #, there's no stopping him now." He said running after the Rahaga.

**At the crash site:**

"Umm…Guys those creatures don't look friendly." Kyle said looking around to see thy where surrounded by robotic creatures.

"No duh. Well how do you suppose we get out of this?" Sora asked them.

"No idea I don't think we can cut are way out…"

* * *

Well that is my first chapter hope you like it. 

Now my made up characters are:

Sokara (So-kar-a): She's the only made up female and is a kick-butt kinda girl.

Lewta (Lew-ta): A le-matoran who managed to slay a Vaki Bordak and took its weapon.

Sakuta (Sa-ku-ta) The silver Toa of light. He uses two extended Kohli Blades.

Jalara (Ja-la-ra): the Toa of twilight wearing a golden kanohi vani, the mask of time and he weilds sakara katana.

Koriku (Ko-ri-ku): Jalara's rahaga. He uses a staff of time and freezer spinners.

Okay by the way for those of you who don't know about Kingdom hearts here are descriptions of the characters.

Sora: The main character in the game and uses an item called the Keyblade and partners with Goofy and Donald to find his friends Riku and Kairi.

Blond-haired-kid: Even I don't know much about him myself but I know he uses two Keyblades.(Oh, and he has blond hair duh). In my Fic, his name is Kyle.

Riku: Sora's friend, who gave into darkness to journey to new worlds and was given a sword called Souleater from Malificent. He's now good and travels with Sora and Kyle.

Ansem: The Main bad guy in the game and controller of the heartless.

Heartless: Just like their name they're those without hearts. Many types exist.

Donald and Goofy: Hopefully you know these guys but in the game they're a magician (Donald) and a knight (Goofy).

Keyholes: In the game they're the door to the worlds and Sora has to seal them with his Keyblade.

Well those are my made up people and kingdom hearts characters.

Oh, and there is a possibility of character deaths later in the story.

Well that's about it except that I'm not going to update until I've got five reviews (to do so, click on the review button(duh)).

Thanks.


	2. New Partnerships

Hi, I'm back here's my next chapter (note: It will be better written)

**Disclaimer**: See chapter 1

**Chapter 2 **

**

* * *

New Partnerships **

Po-Metru now even more deserted than before since the Matoran moved to Kiva-Metru but the Vaki encampment still exists and still is inhabited, and three unlucky people landed right in the middle of it.

"Guys, this isn't working." Sora yelled swiping Ultima(1) at a Vaki chopping it in half but the next moment was replaced by another.

"Wow, you're a regular genius Sora." Kyle yelled back sarcastically slashing two Vaki with Oathkeeper(2) and Spellbinder(3).

"Yeah, a regular Einstein." Riku added slashing another Vaki with Souleater.

"Well let's keep fighting but I don't think there're going to give us much choice."

"Surrender or run." A Vaki said in a mechanical voice.

**

* * *

A short ways away: **

"Koriku Slow down!" Jalara gasped after his Rahaga "This is stupid…STOP!" Jalara yelled holding out his hands a focused his power into his mask and as if someone pressed the pause button and life every thing slowed down and stopped.

Lowering his arms he ran passed Koriku and into the Vaki camp then drawing out his sword he jumped towards the nearest Vaki and started slashing everything in his path though avoiding the three boys in the center of the camp.

**

* * *

Three minutes later: **

"Well that's the last of them" Jalara said unfreezing time and watching the dead Vaki fall to the ground

"What the?" Sora said in surprise staring at the bodies as they hit the ground.

"You shouldn't land in Vaki camps like that," Jalara told them calmly sheathing his sword .

"We didn't have much of a choice since we were shot out of the sky." Kyle yelled at Jalara.

"Anyway we should get moving it's a long walk to get to Kiva-Metru oh, and my name is Jalara." Jalara said ignoring Kyle's remark and walking towards the sun as it started to set.

"What does he mean 'we' and should we trust him." Sora asked the other two.

"Well we can't get out of here without the ship so I guess we should follow him." Riku responded running after Jalara.

**

* * *

Somewhere: **

"So let me get this straight Ansem is it you want this so called 'door' to this world" Sidorak asked the man in front of him.

"Yes to both of those questions and in return I give you some of my heartless to aid you in your war." Ansem responded

"Fine Roodaka take these 'heartless' to the reinforcements area" Makuta told Sidorak's viceroy .

"I only take orders from Sidorak." Roodaka replied indignantly

"Do what he says Roodaka." Sidorak told her.

"Yes my lord." Roodaka said bowing as she left the room the heartless behind her.

"Now Dume, is that army there yet?" Makuta asked

"They'll be there in about a day and a half now let's discus a strategy." Dume replied staring at a large board like item covered with little wooden pieces.

**

* * *

Kiva-Metru fortress: **

"They will be here soon." Kopaka nuva muttered using his mask of vision to see the position of the enemy army.

"Good, I'm itching for a good fight." Tahu nuva said flexing his arms.

"And I want to get back at Sidorak for what he did to me and the other toa metru." Vakama hordika muttered tightening his grip on his weapons and staring angrily at the distant army

"Well they'll be here soon enough." Gali nuva said swimming in the lake underneath the waterfall the fortress was built by.

"She's right." Nokama Hordika said jumping out of the lake.

"Yes we'll soon see" Sakuta said staring up at the night sky.

**

* * *

Back at Po-Metru: **

"My feet are killing me." Sora complained as they trudged along.

"Hey look on the bright side a least there's a change in scenery." Riku said looking at the scenery which was now jungle like except instead of trees there where pipes.

"We need to hurry here take this fruit it'll restore some of your energy since we'll be going into the night." Jalara said handing them some brightly colored fruit.

"Mmmm… This is delicious." Sora, Riku, And Kyle said simultaneously.

"Okay let's go." Jalara told them running into the setting sun.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter. 

Info on numbered items:

(1) Ultima: The best keyblade there is.

(2) Oathkeeper:Another keyblade given toSora by a close friendbut is being used by Kyle.

(3) Spellbinder A keyblade given toSora by Merlin the magician also being used by Kyle.

Review responses:

Slythergrl2004: I now it was rushed I hope this one is better.

Popie the Popester: Thanks.

starainbow12: It is I haven't read yours.

CodeLyoko: Thanks.

ceestar: Okay don't worry your not lame I got stuck on him to so yes I know how boring it gets.

Okay everyone for reviewing you guys get cookies (hands cookies to reviewers).


End file.
